


An Adventure

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Romance, Sweet, They're 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo doubts this is what Lily intended when she suggested they go on an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



“I can’t feel my toes.”

Hugo doesn’t even resist rolling his eyes. “You sound so surprised,” he mocks, shaking his head as another snowflake lands on his nose. “What did you think would happen when you suggested we go on an adventure?”

Lily scowls at him. “I didn’t plan it out, alright? You don’t have to be so mean, arsehole.”

“Language.” Hugo clucks his tongue at her in a rather good imitation of Aunt Ginny. “If I was mean, I’d tell your parents you coerced me into this mess and then casually suggest Muggle methods of punishment. Maybe if you get your arse spanked, you’ll think about things before you rush off and do them.”

“My parents would never spank me.” Lily sticks her tongue out at him before she shivers. “I’m too old for that anyway. I’m fifteen now, Hugo. I’m not a silly little girl anymore.”

Hugo snorts. “Says the one who got the bright idea to wander off exploring the unknown area around our rental during the middle of a bloody snowstorm.”

Lily punches his arm but he can’t feel it through the heavy coat he’s wearing. “I didn’t force you to come with me. Besides, you always enjoy our adventures, even if you whinge and moan about them. Anyway, you were getting irritated with the cousins.”

“I might have been, but I’d prefer ignoring them to freezing to death,” he points out. “Where’s that map you had?”

“We aren’t going to freeze to death. We saw smoke up ahead, and that means there are people somewhere. Remember?” Lily is repeating what he told her earlier, but that was before he started to get frozen fingers. “That map is bollocks. It said we should have reached a frozen lake by now, which is what I wanted to see.”

“You should have let me navigate. You know my sense of direction is better than yours,” he mutters, annoyed at the situation but trying not to get angry with his cousin. “Let’s keep walking. We’re much closer to the smoke than we have been.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs, hurrying to try to catch up to him as they walk in the deep snow. “I was just so desperate to get away from everyone, you know? I love them, but it’s overwhelming sometimes. I needed to breathe.”

“I understand. In the future, however, you need to think before you act, Lily, or you’re going to end up in trouble I can’t save you from one day.” Hugo is also feeling suffocated with all of their family gathered in one place for a whole bloody week, and that’s why he actually followed Lily without first making sure her plan for their adventure was solid. He knows better because she’s always rash and daring, but he just hadn’t been thinking clearly. Freddy and Jamie have spent the last day bugging him about girls and Quidditch and nonsense that just doesn’t interest him, and he’d jumped at the chance to escape for a couple of hours with his best friend.

Lily groans. “Stop sounding like you’re my dad! I’m two months older than you, Hugo. I don’t need a lecture, and you don’t have to act like I’m a kid just because you’re soooo mature and clever.”

“I’m probably smarter than your dad,” he points out, giving her a wicked smile that disappears when she throws a snowball at him. Obviously, he can’t allow his honor to be besmirched, so he throws one back. The bout of activity helps his frozen fingers, but it does delay their progress, and it makes him colder when they stop with him one ahead.

“Are we there yet?” Lily asks, the words almost freezing in the air as she speaks. He gives her a look that makes her keep quiet, and they actually manage to make it a house that’s buried in snow. There’s smoke coming from the chimney, though, so someone must be in there.

“Stay behind me,” he tells her as they approach the door. “If it’s someone dangerous, I don’t care if it means you’re breaking a law, use your wand and get out of here.” 

“And leave you here? Not bloody likely, Hugo.” Lily gives him a cross look before she helps him dig through the snow to get the door open.

“Hello?” Hugo steps inside the cabin, grateful for the warmth that brings color to his cheeks even if it’s almost too warm after being so cold. The cabin is dark, but he knows they saw smoke because it’s what drew them here.

“It’s empty,” Lily says, scanning the area. “But it’s warm. Do you see the fireplace?”

“Must be behind that door there.” Hugo picks up part of a broken Muggle ski to use as a weapon, just in case, and walks over to the door. Peering around it, he does see a fireplace with a fire that’s almost burned out and a bed. There’s also a wardrobe that’s open with a couple of things hanging off hooks but otherwise empty.

“I wonder if they heard about the storm and left?” Lily walks past him to enter the warmer room, poking around things as she takes off her gloves and coat. “Merlin, do you think they left any food? I’m starving.”

“I don’t know. That’s a plausible suggestion,” he admits, following her example by removing his gloves and coat. After adding more wood to the fire, he warms his hands for a moment. He’s still wet and cold, so he goes to the wardrobe to see what’s been left. There’s a long dress in a deep shade of red, a man’s shirt, and a lady’s robe. “Here. You should change so you can dry your clothes and get warm.”

Lily takes the dress from him and hands him a Muggle protein bar she found during her snooping. She’s already eating hers, so it must be fresh. “What about you? Aren’t you cold?” She pulls her jumper off right there, and he blinks as he finds himself staring at her chest. There’s a lacy purple bra that’s barely covering her breasts, which are nicely shaped albeit small. She’s definitely not a little girl anymore.

He clears his throat and turns his head. “I’ll make do with what’s left.” He pulls his jumper off then unfastens his shirt before shrugging it off. Bare-chested, he removes the shirt from the hanger and pulls it on. It obviously belongs to a man taller and broader than he is because it hangs off his shoulders and almost reaches his knees. At least it’s dry.

“You should take off your underpants, too,” Lily says, her voice low. “We don’t know how long it’ll take our parents to find us, so we should make sure all our clothes are dry.”

Hugo looks at her, seeing the way the dress hangs off her slender frame, drooping in the front in a way that makes it obvious she’s no longer wear her bra. When she shifts, he can see her breasts clearly, nipples hard, freckles splattered on her skin as if someone shook off a paintbrush. Her legs are bare, her clothes piled beside her, a pair of pale blue knickers lying on top. She’s staring at him, her bottom lip in her mouth, and he can see her teeth as she bites her lip. This is awkward. Well, not really, but it should be. He’s comfortable with her because she’s his best friend, but they haven’t been naked together since they were toddlers.

“If you wanted to get me naked, you could have just asked,” he says, his attempt at humor failing when he hears the way his voice sounds and sees how she stares at him. It’s like how Victoire looks at Teddy or how Rose looks at Scorpius. Not how his cousin should be looking at him, but Hugo’s never much cared about rules or societies expectations. Mum taught him to think for himself and to not let others place limitations on him. He knows she didn’t necessarily mean it to be his defense in whatever’s happening right now, but it helps him focus.

Lily snorts. “Like that would have worked? I know about Madeline Goldstein and her attempt at snogging you before Christmas break. You made her cry, Hugo!”

“You aren’t Madeline Goldstein,” he points out. “She’s an insipid vapid fool who giggles far too much and doesn’t have a brain in her empty head.”

“She’s a Ravenclaw who is in the top of her class,” Lily says, lips twitching slightly. “And she’s a year older than us, has big tits, and an arse that I overheard Al discussing in really disturbing ways.”

“She’s still annoying regardless.” Hugo shrugs. “And why are you so determined that I let Madeline snog me?”

“I’m not! She isn’t good enough for you. None of them are.” Lily shakes her head before she rolls her eyes. “I just don’t understand you sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” He shivers and realizes he’s still wearing his wet trousers and soggy socks. Reaching under his shirt, he unfastens his trousers and shoves them down, tugging his socks off, too. When he straightens up, he sees Lily staring at his legs. Frowning at her, he asks, “What did you mean? Before you brought up Madeline’s ridiculous seduction attempt.”

Lily raises her gaze quickly, and he’s not entirely sure that her flush is because of the fire anymore. “I just meant that I don’t think I’d have, uh, how would you say it? I wouldn’t have been met with a favorable response if I’d simply suggested we get naked together.”

Hugo isn’t actually that surprised by her comment, as there’s been a different type of tension building between them since they turned thirteen, but he hadn’t expected her to be so blunt about it. He should have, though, considering it’s Lily. “We _are_ cousins,” he points out, looking at her thoughtfully as he weighs the pros and cons and determines the best way to handle this development. “However, we’re also only fifteen, so we’re at an experimental stage in our lives.”

“Experimental stage?” Lily slowly begins to smile. She walks the few steps necessary to reach him and studies him a moment. “You really wanna do this, cousin?”

Hugo looks out the window, which is mostly covered with snow, and he can see it still falling steadily. They’re probably snowed in until their parents can find them, which means definite punishment when they’re back at the cabin. “You always seem to get me into trouble,” he mutters, looking back at her. “Why stop now?”

Lily grins. “Good answer.” Leaning in, she kisses him. A real kiss, not the platonic kisses they’ve exchanged in the past. It takes three tries before they’re holding their heads right, their noses not bumping, and it’s nice. Sweet, almost, which isn’t necessarily something he’d often use to describe himself. He licks at her lips as he reaches up to grip her neck, deepening the kiss when she opens her mouth. He rubs his thumb across the nape of her neck as they kiss, her hands moving beneath the shirt he’s wearing and pushing his wet underpants down.

While he does act mature for his age, his body _is_ only that of a fifteen year old, so it’s frustrating but not too shocking that he’s already hard just from kissing and feeling a hand on his bare arse. Lily seems to have a thing for his arse, if the way she’s squeezing and touching it is any indication. When they pull apart, he looks down at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “What should we do next?”

“Can we get naked?” Lily asks, licking her lips. Without waiting for his reply, she’s pushing his shirt up and under his arms, staring down at his cock with wide eyes. Hugo raises his arms and lets her take his shirt off before he reaches over to push the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders. When her breasts are bare, he moves his hand down to touch her nipples. She’s breathing hard now, her nipples hard and puckered, and he rubs them with his thumbs as he listens to her sharp intake of breath.

“Do you like that?” He’s curious about what turns her on and gets her off. He squeezes her breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands, not quite big enough to fill his palms, and he watches her face as he touches her.

“Yeah,” she whispers, shoving the dress off her hips until it pools on the floor at her feet. She steps out of it, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed in the corner. “C’mon. Let’s find out what else we like.”

Hugo crawls onto the mattress with her, leaning down to lick at her nipple. She seems to like that, so he licks it again then sucks on it. She moves her leg to press against his cock, rubbing him as she strokes his hair with her fingers. He turns his attention to her other breast, trying different things and seeing what she enjoys and what he likes, too. When he feels fingers wrap around his cock, he raises his head to see her giving him a cheeky grin. “Lily, you can’t do that,” he scolds, tweaking her nipple as he looks at her. “I’m only fifteen!”

“Does it feel good?” she asks, moving her hand up and down his cock. “You’re really big, Hugo. Bigger than James, and he’s older than us. I walked in on him changing last summer, and he wasn’t this size.”

“I don’t really want to think about your brother’s cock size,” he admits. “And, yes, it feels really good. Too good. I’m going to come if you keep doing that.”

“I want you to.” Lily smiles. “I want to feel you come on my hand. Will you do it for me, Hugo? I’ll get you hard again after. I want to suck you, and I want you to lick me, and I want you to fuck me, too. Can we do all that?”

Hugo is rocking his hips and fucking her hand. Her fingers feel good, soft and gentle compared to his own tighter grip. It’s definitely different than wanking, and the fact that she’s naked beneath him makes it even better. “We can do all that and more,” he murmurs, kissing her as he ruts against her hand, letting her stroke him to orgasm. He comes rather quickly, spurting onto her hand and thigh as her breasts rub against his chest.

“Your face looks funny when you come.” She giggles, leaning up to kiss his nose. “It’s sticky and wet, kinda thinner than mine. Not thinner but you know what I mean.”

He can’t even be offended by her giggling because he feels so good after an orgasm, and it takes a minute to collect himself. He nuzzles her neck, sucking on her collarbone as he lazily keeps thrusting against her thigh. Raising his head, he smiles slightly as he looks down at her. “Not really. I think I need an example for comparison.”

Lily parts her legs, wiggling against him. “You can use your fingers, if you want. I’ve been doing that for a couple of years now. I can tell you what I like,” she says, rubbing her heel against his calf.

“I want to use my mouth,” he decides. Her moan is enough agreement for him to proceed. He’s had fantasies about that before, so now is the perfect time to try it. He crawls down her body, taking time to lick her nipples and squeeze her breasts, before he continues lower. When he reaches her cunt, he can smell her arousal even before he sees the shiny liquid glistening on her folds. His first lick is tentative because he’s not sure what she’s going to taste like or how it’s going to feel. He’s tasted his own come before, what young man hasn’t, but this is his first taste of a girl.

It’s different, but not unpleasant. He begins to lick her more, parting her lips and lapping at her as she whines and moans. She rolls her hips and presses down against his face, and he sees her touching her breasts when he glances up. “Use a finger,” she urges, voice almost breathless. She’s so bloody tight around his finger, warm and wet, and she squeezes him as he licks at her clit. He’s read books about this, so he knows what to do, but it’s even better than he expects. When he adds a second finger, she curses at him and tugs on his hair, pulling at it as she guides his face where she wants it.

When she comes, her entire body seems to tense before she shudders and trembles. He rubs her clit with his thumb so he can watch her orgasm. Even though it’s rather awkward looking when she’s sweaty and flushed and panting, he still thinks she looks beautiful. He pulls his fingers out of her and licks them clean, deciding it’s a taste he could get used to. She’s smiling at him, a lazy smile that’s slightly sleepy and a lot sated. He crawls back up and kisses her.

It’s still snowing outside, the window almost covered by now, and Hugo knows it’s going to be hours until they’re found. Lily is snuggled against him, the fire still warming the room, and he tugs the blanket over them. He brushes damp hair back from her face and kisses her temple before getting comfortable. If they’re snowed in, it’s only logical to make the most of it, and he can’t think of anyone he’d rather learn all this with than Lily. She’s his best friend and favorite cousin, after all.

“Well, it might not be what you expected, but I’d definitely say it’s been an adventure.” He smiles slightly as he strokes her bare back, listening to her laugh and holding her tighter. “You always do get us into so much trouble, Lily.”

End


End file.
